You're Beautiful
by Violet Ladii
Summary: ¿Que pensarías si crees encontrar al amor de tu vida pero descubres que quizá nunca podrás estar con esa persona? UA Shiryu/Shunrei Mi primer fic...¡Que susto!


_**Hola**_

 _Gracias por estar aquí._

 _Este es mi primer fic (¡Que miedo!) les pido que sean sinceras conmigo, quiero saber sus impresiones y sus sugerencias así que no sientan pena y déjenme sus opiniones._

 _ **Disclaimer 1 :**_ __ _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

 _ **Disclaimer 2:**_ _"You're Beautiful" es una canción co-escrita por el británico James Blunt, Skarbek Sacha y Amanda Ghost para el álbum debut de James Blunt "Back to Bedlam" (2004)._

 _ **YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL**_

Se levantó temprano, esa ya era su rutina, estaba acostumbrado. Se empezó a preparar para ir al trabajo. Llevaba ya tres años en este país ya se había habituado a sus costumbres y sobretodo al idioma y claro al trabajo. Precisamente el trabajo era la razón por la que se había decidido a dejar su país, su familia y amigos. Él se desempeñaba como abogado en una prestigiosa empresa de la capital y es que se le había presentado una oportunidad de oro con ese empleo y no la quiso desperdiciar, sin embargo cada vez que pensaba en su familia y amigos su soledad se la hacia cada vez más pesada.

Estaba en el mejor momento de su vida laboral y estaba logrando lo que siempre había soñado, sin embargo sentía que algo le faltaba y sabía muy bien qué era, se trataba del amor, una persona que le hiciera sentirse amado, alguien con quién compartir sus logros, sus tristezas, temores y alegrías. Él era un hombre bastante atractivo y había recibido varias propuestas, pero él aún no había encontrado a aquella mujer que lo hiciera sentir enamorado, que le hiciera sentir aquello que se siente cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida.

–¡El auto! – Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos y es que recordó que tenía su auto en reparación; ese día tendría que ir al trabajo en metro cosa que para nada le agradaba. Tomó sus cosas y salió a toda prisa a la estación más cercana que quedaba a unos minutos de allí.

Al llegar a la estación se sentó a esperar y es que era eso, esperar, precisamente lo que no le agradaba. Trató de distraerse con el periódico pero al levantar sus ojos vio algo, más bien alguien, que llamo poderosamente su atención. Era una chica que estaba al otro lado, justo en frente de donde estaba él. Ella le pareció la mujer más linda que había visto en su vida. Era una chica de figura hermosa, cabello oscuro y largo y unos bellos ojos azules. Por la ropa que llevaba la chica, él dedujo fácilmente que era una enfermera lo cual le hizo pensar que sería genial hacerse el desmayado para que ella viniera en su auxilio. En ese momento la chica alzó la vista y al ver a aquel hombre que la observaba le sonrió de manera espontánea, lo cual hizo que él se sintiera en el aire, sin embargo en ese momento llegó el metro y en medio de la confusión él perdió de vista a aquella bella mujer.

 _ **My life is brilliant.**_

 _ **My love is pure.**_

 _ **I saw an angel.**_

 _ **Of that I'm sure.**_

 _ **She smiled at me on the subway**_

 _ **OoooO**_

–Oye qué te sucede hoy – reclamó uno de sus compañeros que le estaba explicando un caso complicado que tendrían que atender – parece que estás en la luna ¿acaso te sientes enfermo?, O quizá... – hizo una breve pausa – ¿Te estás drogando? – preguntó soltando una carcajada.

–¡Sabes que no me gustan esas bromas! – protesto enojado.

–Discúlpame, no quería hacerte enojar. Pero es que desde que llegaste hoy, estás tan extraño, algo te sucede, cuéntame sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes contar con mi apoyo.

–Bueno Ikki – empezó él – es que hoy me sucedió algo tan raro….. No sé si me logres entender – dudó por un momento.

–¡No!, ¿Un sueño húmedo? Ya no estás en edad para eso amigo – se burló Ikki.

–¡Eres imposible! – gruño fastidiado regalándole una mirada asesina – mejor veamos el caso.

–No….. espera era solo una broma no te pongas así – dijo con cara de arrepentido – Pero ahora sí, en serio, cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó?.

–Esta bien, solo por que necesito contarle a alguien y lamentablemente aquí, solo estas tú – dijo a modo de venganza para su amigo – esta mañana en la estación del metro vi a una chica que me dejó en el aire, ella era … era tan hermosa, me pareció tan irreal ….. parecía un ángel. El problema es que la perdí de vista y ni siquiera supe su nombre – soltó tristemente esa última frase.

–Vaya, vaya, entonces viste a una chica que te dejó encantado y eso te tiene así. Amigo sé lo que siente, créeme, con mi Esmeralda también fue amor a primera vista. Mira, lo que debes hacer es lo siguiente, mañana ve a la estación del metro otra vez y espérala en ese mismo lugar, seguramente ella estará allí de nuevo – aconsejó optimista el amigo – mañana me cuentas cómo te fue y quizá podamos planear una salida de parejas.

–Tienes razón! eso haré. Por ahora vamos a atender ese caso que, por cierto, se ve bastante complicado.

 _ **OoooO**_

A la mañana siguiente, por consejo de su amigo, corrió a la estación con la esperanza de verla nuevamente. No le molestó tener que ir en metro, no le molestó para nada esperar, valía la pena si podía verla otra vez. No podía explicarse cómo esta bella desconocida había movido tanto su interior y es que nunca había sentido lo que ella le hizo experimentar con solo esa linda sonrisa que le había regalado el día anterior. Aunque su lado pesimista le decía que quizá no la volvería ver, él sentía que nunca podría borrar de su mente el hermoso recuerdo de esta mujer…..

 _ **Yeah, she caught my eye,**_

 _ **As we walked on by.**_

 _ **She could see from my face that I was,**_

 _ **Fucking high,**_

 _ **And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_

 _ **But we shared a moment that will last till the end**_

Mientras él permanecía sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, pudo ver a lo lejos a aquella que ahora habitaba sus pensamientos. Ella lucía hermosa con su cabello atado en una perfecta trenza y su bello uniforme banco que la hacia lucir angelical. Decidido se dispuso a hacer lo que no había acatado hacer el día anterior, se acercaría a ella y al menos le preguntaría su nombre. Pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo notó que un hombre se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la mano y vio como ella, lejos de sentirse incomoda por el gesto, le correspondió al hombre regalándole una tierna sonrisa y este a su vez la atrajo hacia sí envolviéndola en sus brazos.

La escena lo dejó perplejo. Se recriminó a si mismo el haber sido tan tonto como para pensar que una chica tan hermosa estaría sola. – ¡Que iluso fui! – pensó desanimado. En ese momento llegó el metro y, como en el día anterior, en medio de la confusión perdió de vista a aquella chica.

 _ **You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

 _ **You're beautiful, it's true.**_

 _ **I saw you face in a crowded place,**_

 _ **And I don't know what to do,**_

 _ **'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

 _ **You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

 _ **You're beautiful, it's true.**_

 _ **OoooO**_

Pasaron los días y las semanas pero él, por alguna razón que no podía entender, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza a la chica del metro; incluso, aunque extraño pareciera, sentía que la extrañaba. No podía explicarse a si mismo por qué se sentía así con respecto a una persona a la que ni siquiera conocía.

–Es que no puedo olvidarla Ikki – le comentó un día a su amigo – no puedo entender lo que me pasó con ella. A pesar de saber que quizá ya hay alguien en su vida, que tal vez sea su novio o incluso su esposo, no puedo evitar pensar en ella.

–Oye amigo, eso es serio – menciono Ikki – ¿Y si ese hombre que viste no es su enamorado sino un amigo o incluso un hermano y tú te estas haciendo películas en tu cabeza?. Te digo algo, nunca te había visto así y pienso que el corazón no nos puede engañar. Tenlo por seguro, si la vida te vuelve a poner a esa chica frente a tus ojos eso debe de significar algo y algo muy importante….

Era domingo por la mañana y él salió a hacer ejercicios. El parque en el que se encontraba estaba alejado de su apartamento pero era un lugar hermoso y apropiado para ejercitarse y meditar, cosa que él hacía desde niño; siempre le había agradado el ejercicio y era su forma de relajarse y mitigar el estrés que últimamente le ocasionaba su trabajo. En esa semana había tenido que atender varios casos complicados y se sentía realmente agotado.

Estaba haciendo sus últimos estiramientos y caminaba relajado por aquel inmenso parque cuando alcanzó a ver a alguien que lo dejó sin aliento.

Se trataba de ella, la chica del metro, no lo podía creer. Lucía un vestido azul floreado que la hacía ver encantadora. Llevaba varios paquetes y parecía bastante incomoda con ellos. Él no dudo, se le acerco y le ofreció amablemente su ayuda.

–Disculpa, se ve que estás en aprietos con todos esos paquetes – dijo dirigiéndose a ella – permítame ayudarle.

La chica detuvo su paso y le dio una amable sonrisa – se lo agradezco, es usted muy amable, pero no quiero causar molestias – contestó algo avergonzada – además vivo cerca creo que podré aguantar – completó en son de broma.

–Insisto señorita…. Shunrei – dijo observando el lindo collar con su nombre que ella llevaba – no sería muy caballeroso de mi parte no prestarle ayuda, permítamelo por favor – insistió tomando los paquetes que la dama tenía en sus manos.

–Que pena con usted, es realmente muy amable, gracias.

Por el camino cruzaron algunas palabras, él estaba encantando de volverla a ver, y ¡sola!...y de que por fin pudo saber su nombre y ¡que lindo nombre!. Pensó nuevamente en lo que Ikki le había dicho días atrás, quizá había alguna esperanza para él. En pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Shunrei, al llegar frente a su puerta ella recordó que habla olvidado su llave, así que tocó el timbre.

En instantes le abrieron la puerta, el mismo hombre que estaba con ella en la estación –Shunrei te dije que no hicieras las compras completas hoy – dijo él con mirada de reproche – sabes que no me gusta que te esfuerces con estas cosas y menos ahora.

En ese momento el hombre se percató de la presencia del acompañante de la chica – Cariño él amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme – dijo sonriendo la joven – venía por el parque y él insistió en traer las cosas – hizo una breve pausa algo avergonzada – Disculpe no le he preguntado su nombre, soy tan descortés – se lamentó mirando al chico que la ayudó.

–¡Ay mi amor no dejas de ser una despistadita! – dijo el hombre presionado suavemente la nariz de la chica – Disculpe por favor a mi esposa, con lo del embarazo y el hecho de que he estado algo enfermo esta semana, ella ha estado muy preocupada últimamente – continuó el hombre posando una de sus manos en el vientre aún plano de Shunrei. – Hoy no pude acompañar a mi esposa a hacer las compras debido a que aún me siento bastante mal, le agradezco mucho su ayuda, señor…..

–Okko, mi nombre es Okko Wáng – se presentó.

–Gusto en conocerlo Sr Wáng, mi nombre es Shiryu Suiyama y ella es mi amada esposa Shunrei Suiyama.

–Un placer conocerlos. Ahora me retiro no quiero parecer inconveniente.

–¡Oh! Claro que no lo es. Me gustaría invitarlo a seguir para que compartir un té con usted – amablemente le invitó Shiryu – tómelo como una muestra de agradecimiento.

–Siento declinar su invitación Sr. Suiyama, pero tengo asuntos que resolver el día de hoy – se despidió rápidamente de la pareja y salió a toda prisa de allí.

–Parece un buen muchacho mi amor – dijo Shunrei abrazando a su esposo – es una pena que no aceptara tu invitación.

– Si, es realmente una lástima – dijo correspondiendo el gesto de su esposa y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios – quizá algún día lo volvamos a ver.

Okko corrió por esas calles, se sentía triste por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Todas sus esperanzas con ella se acabaron en ese momento. Era una mujer felizmente casada. La visión de la pareja feliz esperando la llegada de su bebé le partió el corazón. No entendía porqué la vida le jugaba esa mala pasada, se había rencontrado con aquella mujer que le hacia sentir aquello que se siente cuando se esta enamorado, pero ella nunca le podría corresponder. Quizá su amigo Ikki se equivocaba y en su caso su corazón si lo había engañado.

 _ **You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

 _ **You're beautiful, it's true.**_

 _ **I saw you face in a crowded place,**_

 _ **And I don't know what to do,**_

 _ **'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

 _ **You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

 _ **You're beautiful, it's true.**_

 _ **There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_

 _ **When she thought up that I should be with you.**_

 _ **But it's time to face the truth,**_

 _ **I will never be with you.**_

 _ **OoooO**_

Dos años después…

–Y el jurado declara a la acusada inocente – declaró el juez con cara de satisfacción – Señorita Hanamoto desde este momento usted es una mujer libre, felicitaciones.

La acusada se sintió inmensamente feliz, llevaba un año en prisión acusada injustamente de un crimen que no cometió. Estaba agradecida a Dios por poder permitirle disfrutar de la libertad nuevamente y también por haber puesto en su camino al abogado Wáng; cuando este empezó a llevar su caso le prometió que no descansaría hasta verla en libertad, y así había sido, él logro lo que parecía imposible y ahora ella estaba libre….. por fin libre.

–Me alegro mucho de que el fallo nos hubiera favorecido, usted no merecía estar allí Srta Hanamoto, estoy feliz de haberla ayudado – dijo Okko con su sonrisa más encantadora.

–No tengo palabras para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Si usted no se hubiera encargado de mi caso seguramente yo jamás habría salido de prisión. Muchas gracias por su bondad Sr Wáng, jamás podré pagar su generosidad al llevar mi caso aunque no pudiera darle su merecido salario – agradeció ella al borde de las lágrimas.

–Le dije que no se preocupara por ello Srta Hanamoto. Solo quiero pedirle una cosa – hizo una pausa ante lo cual la chica lo miró confundida – ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo a cenar esta noche? Digo, para celebrar su libertad – aclaro él un tanto avergonzado.

–Será un placer Sr Wáng.

–Dígame solo Okko por favor.

–En ese caso, solo llámeme Miho – le respondió algo sonrojada.

El sonrió complacido – entonces será un placer pasar por usted esta noche Miho.

 _ **FIN**_

 _N/A: Quizá en un principio pensaron que era el dragoncito el que sufriría con un amor imposible pero la verdad yo no podría separarlo de su florecita, así que le tocó a Okko sufrir ¿se lo esperaban?... Bueno mi objetivo era ese, confundirlas un poquito ;)_

 _Gracias por leer mi historia. Discúlpenme la mano de errores que cometí. Prometo que trataré de mejorar._

 _Quiero dar gracias especiales a unas autoras que me han entretenido mucho con sus escritos de Saint Seiya sobre todo con aquellos de mi par favorito (Shiryu y Shunrei). Sus escritos me inspiraron y me llevaron a atreverme a publicar este cortito: Alyshaluz, Starligh Saint Lu, InatZiggy-Stardust, Chiisana Hana, Marina Jolie y Dryades. Sé que algunas quizá ya se han retirado del sitio y es una gran pena por que son excelentes. Gracias chicas :3_

 _PD: Disculpen esta nota tan larga, quizá más larga que el mismo fic :P_

 _¡No olviden comentar!_


End file.
